Shopping to Please Edward
by InLoveWithABoy
Summary: Alice takes Bella shopping, lots of humor and fluff. Review if you want a new chapter! Ideas and flames welcome 2nd fanfic!
1. Leaving

I Don't Own Anything But The Plot!!!!!

BPOV

"Wake up, love." I heard my fiancée' in his silky voice, as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight coming through the picture window in Edward's room. I rolled over and hit his chest which felt as hard as a rock.

"Good morning Edward. What time is it?" I asked in a groggy tone.

"Just after 11 a.m."

"Oh. What are our plans today?"

"Actually, _we _don't have plans, you and _Alice_ do, shopping I think." My soon to be husband said in his sweet tone.

"What time am I leaving?" I wasn't happy about being away from my boyfriend for too long.

"11:15…"

"Edward, why didn't you wake me earlier!!!! I can barely have a conversation with you after my human moment." I pouted

"Alice said this was important so I thought you would be gone for a while, so I let you sleep."

I wanted to stay there next to him all day, but _no…._ I had to go shopping…..oh well.

"I'm gonna miss you know…"

"I know, I'll miss you too." I kissed him passionately on the lips. He made a line from my hairline to my neck. I was thrilled…and I was a little….aroused…

His phone rang which screwed up the mood.

"Yep. She's up. Ok Ok. She'll be ready in 5 minutes. Bye That was Alice, she is keeping something from she keeps playing….(he shuddderd)….intimate moments with Jasper in her head."

Leave it to Alice to mess a great make out scene like that.

"I only have…3 minutes left Edwar…." As soon as that came out of my mouth Edward Hd a brush and deodorant un his hand. He brushed my hair in 10 seconds flat

"You have got to stop doing that!" Personally I liked it, but he couldn't know that.

"Ha Ha. Now get some clothes on Alice will be here in 2 minutes.

I grabbed what was in my drawer and ran to the bathroom. I changed a lot faster than I normally do. I was excited just didn't know why.

_BEEEP BEEP.!!!!!_

"That's Alice Edward said into the door, "are you ready?

"I guess. Let's go."

He picked me up bridal style and ran to the bottom of the steps.

"I can walk you know!" I sneered playfully.

"I know but Alice wants you to be able to try on all sorts of things, at least that's what she_ thinks._ So watch yourself, please/" He added with that smile I loved dearly.

"Ok, I promise." He kissed me as Alice drove up. I was rushed into the car and the door were locked immediately.

"Alice…what's going on… ?"

"She's wearing what!!!! Really?...wow… I mean…… ALICE!!!!" Edward screamed. He started towards the car but Alice was to fast, she hit the pedal and we left at a high 120 mph.

"Alice what did you do!!!!?????" I was red as a tomato.

"I just showed Edward something you would be wearing in about 20 minutes…"

This is not good…..


	2. Getting There

**None of this is mine…..so0o0o sad…. ******

**BPOV**

"Alice you better have a dang good reason for this!" I was livid.

"Oh silly Bella, I do." Alice said in her lovely voice.

"And what is it?" I asked at little confused.

"I saw something….and you definitely need new clothes for this! I promise."

I still didn't get it. I was also not in the mood for surprises.

"Well I ummmm…saw you at your honeymoon and well….. you were busy….and your clothes wete…ugh…"

"Alice!!!!! You are kidding!!!!" I can't belive this!

"Bella don't be mad please!" Alice was using her vampire charm now. "I didn't go looking for it, it just showed up!"

Oh. My. Gosh. My future sister in law just saw me and her brother _doing it! _Could this get any worse! I spoke to soon.

"Well what I saw you were loving it, but your clthes were…ugh….you need something special!" Alice looked almost thrilled. "So, we are going to Victoria's Secret today to get you some fabulous clothes!"

"No! Alice! I am not going through with this!" Ugh….

"Yes you are!" Alice shot back.

"Edward likes what I wear now! I don't need new clothes!"

"Do you want Edward to have sex with you?"

"Yes…" I said shyly.

"Then I suggest you go with me, he would do it anyways, but this will up his game. Promise!" Alice replied.

I was going to smash her face, I hate shopping! I could have been in Edward's arms right now!

"Oh and Bella?"

"What now Alice…" I didn't look her in the face.

"Emmett and Jasper are going to help. Emmett keeps saying things like 'You poor sexually repressed vampire…I feel so sorry for you…' Jasper is send waves of lust while Edward thinks about you. Oh, And Rose is talking like 'You know you want to…' Things like that."

My face turned maybe 5 shades of red in about 1 minute.

We arrived at the front of Victoria's Secret and Alice was already eyeing everything blue. I don't think I can handle this…

"Bella! Bella! Come here!" Alice chunked everything at me from push – ups to ity bity thongs. All of it navy blue.

"This is going to be heck…" thought.

**How was this chapter? Somebody gimme some ideas!!!! Please!!!!**

**Thank you so much!!! I hope you liked it! ******** At least 3 reviews and I'll update!!!**


	3. Shopping

**Sprite007 made me so happy I'm gonna update faster!!! So thank you!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

"Alice…Do I really have to try all of this on?' I asked I was excited but irritated. These outfits are going to knock Edward right out of his socks! _And…I'll get what I want…._

"Yes Bella dear, you have to! _All _of them!" Alice said with a smirk.

"Alice, what _is_ this?"

"Silly Bella" Alice said," It's a corset and boy short set. It goes on like this…"

She slipped the corset over my head as I put the shoets on.

"Then you…just…pull…and tie it. There. Those were big in the early 1900's and the top it off it's navy blue, Edward will die!"

"Are you sure?' I blushed a deep red.

"Yes. I can see the future rember?" she said in a matter–of–fact tone.

"Ok, ok." I was kind of _happy_, scary huh?

I ended up with 5 outfits. One was the corset/boy short one, the next on wwas a push-up/throng set, red. The other 3 were the same outfits just in different colrs: pink, dark green, and of course, navy blue.

"Bella, Rosaline just called and told her about my vision. She wants to help!!"

"W-What? Help? How?"

"I didn't tell you the vision, my bad. Well I saw Edward and he was looking at your picture, and get this, his eyes were PURE GREEN! Do you know what that means Bella??? "

"No, Alice I don't"

"It means he's what's the best way to put this……sexually aroused?...yeah, that sounds good."

"Huh? Are you kidding Alice, because if you ar-"

"Bella, are you seriously betting against me? I'm insulted." She pretended to pout.

"Alright, I believe you! I believe you!"

"So, you are going to meet Rose in abo-"

"What does Rose have to do with this?' I asked. I was confused.

"Bella Bella, she is going to teach you how to tease Edward. I mean he does it to you all the time, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Actually, he does more than I can stand. How am I going to get back at him, when all he has to is look at me and my heart melts?'

"That's what Rose will teach you! Duh! If you couldn't tell we have our guys wrapped around our little fingers and Rose is going to teach you what to do so little Edward is whipped. How's that sound?" Alice was smiling mischievously.

"Good. So, by the end of the night, Edward will be like my little slave, just like Emmett and Jasper?"

"Yep!" Alice was bouncing off the wall. "And if you forgot, Emmett and Jasper are still helping. Jasper said the lust was coming off Edward in tidial waves. Emmett said that Edward has had to change his pants,,,,what 5 times already, if you know where I'm gong with this.."

Oh. My. Gosh. Poor Edward! No, not "Poor "Edward." That's what he gets for teasing me all the time.

"Bella, we have to go!" Alice threw a wad of cash at the cashier, and dragged me out the door. "We have got to go meet up with Rose!"

This was going to be fun…..

**How was that one???? I thought it was pretty good **

**Next chapter is almost done!!!! I'll put it up later tonight!!!**

**Lov,**

**ILoveEdwardAMCullen**


	4. Training

**O.K. So sorry for the delay **

**Don't own anything!**

**BPOV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, Alice has informed me that we are getting back at my beloved brother, huh? To do so we are going to teach you how to be irresistible, correct?" Rose questioned me.

"That's what Alice said, so I guess…yeah." I replied timidly.

"A couple things you should know about Edward: 1) He's a prude. 2) He doesn't want to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. 3) He is very "happy" right now, according to Jasper and my husband. 4) He's worrying and kind of excited about you being gone. Got all that?" Rose poured on information.

"So…..how are we going to help this poor girl dear sister?" Alice asked in a playful tone.

"Well first lets teach her how to walk correctly, placing trips in the correct spots, how to sway and so on. Then you, Alice, are going to teach her how to resist the whole dazzling thing, because that tends to be a big issue. Right?" Rose asked with a 'Duh' look on her face.

"Yeah. When do I start and when I will be able to go home?" I was sort of worried.

"Now. Later. Got it?" Alice said.

"Well future Mrs. Bella Cullen let's get started!" Rose was excited, I could tell, almost as much as Alice. Scary!

To start off, Bella, let's show you how to walk. First, sway your hips slightly, and then start slowing down. You know us vampires are fast paced so Edward will probably run to get you or stare in shock at what your wearing, either you must stay focused. As you get closer I need you to trip, O.K.? You do that a lot but I need you to do it on command."

"Rose, she'll be O.K. I saw it" Alice giggled about some inside joke I was missing.

This instruction continued for about another hour and a half. I finally got it, Rose was thrilled.

"Alice, I think she's got it!" Rose exclaimed across the room.

"I told you so!" Alice yelled back.

"O.K. Alice, your turn. Rose said, very pleased with her work.

"What now?" I asked a little confused.

"I'm going to teach you how to avoid the whole 'dazzling' problem." Alice said.

All the sudden Alice turned into a stone. She was having another vision. When she snapped out of it, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"What/ What did you see Alice?" I asked.

"I saw a very happy Edward and a very pleased Bella. I didn't see anything personal, I guess I saw the end."

"Great," I said, "now there are expectations.."

"Bella Bella, we've got to get back to work, it's almost time!" Alice was bouncing up and down like crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training was over and we were heading home when Alice received a call. It was Jasper.

"Yeah. HaHa. Yeah. In a minute. Love ya Jazzy. Bye.

"What was that about/" I asked a bit confused.

"Edward's getting….impatient… His eyes are like glowing green, and Emmett has bugged him about a certain manly issue for the past two hours." Alice was grinning madly again.

"Well we shouldn't keep him waiting should we?" I giggled.

Alice put on the gas.

**Was that any good? More reviews please!!!!!! THX!!**


End file.
